


Blue

by chelonianmobile



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk to Birthday Massacre's "Blue".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Ice-cold blue  
Snowfall makes the den a tomb  
Waited to parley with you  
Trusted all your words untrue  
Lives all fading

War cries sound louder than the ocean’s crash  
You supply the weapons and he’ll provide the wrath  
Rebellion breaks a father’s heart in two  
Miss the lies written in your shade of blue

Hare and shrew  
Badger, squirrel, molemaid too  
Saving all their rage for you  
From the island where they flew  
Anger, hating

Knifeblade flies faster than the death of night  
End the son’s envy and end the father’s spite  
Fine edges slit a creature’s throat in two  
Red reflections in a pale shade of blue


End file.
